It is known that micro-encapsulation of antibiotic compounds such as a sterilizer, an antiseptic, and a fungicide allows controlled-release of the antibiotic compound to ensure lasting effects.
For example, a microbial growth inhibitor-containing microcapsule (for example, see Patent Document 1 below) has been proposed: the microbial growth inhibitor-containing microcapsule is obtained by blending and dispersing an oil phase including a microbial growth inhibitor and a polyisocyanate component, and an aqueous phase including an active hydrogen group-containing component, and allowing interfacial polymerization.